Field
The present disclosure pertains to nanoparticle probes, methods of making nanoparticle probes, and methods of using nanoparticle probes for biological targeting.
Description of the Related Art
The glycocalyx layer covers the surfaces of various cell types and is comprised of glycoproteins and other carbohydrate-based moieties.